


【DV】Barn physiology

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, Bottom!Vergil, M/M, Mpreg, Underage - Freeform, no intrusive sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: 未成年兄弟谷仓探索生理奥妙，背景虚构人物ooc警告，无插入性行为，双性提及与详细生殖器官描写注意避雷。





	【DV】Barn physiology

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年兄弟谷仓探索生理奥妙，背景虚构人物ooc警告，无插入性行为，双性提及与详细生殖器官描写注意避雷。

但丁在农场前院看到只浅灰色小羊羔瞪大眼睛打量它，走散群体并没有令这只幼崽惶恐困惑，于是男孩轻而易举捉住它，粗鲁卡着幼崽下腋将其提起，被后知后觉的挣扎拖延行动才不耐烦捞起后腿将可怜动物完全托举起来，期间他被踹了好几脚，坚硬蹄子在汗湿白衬衫上留下几个半圆灰脚印。但丁不怎么在乎这些，但还是拍了拍污渍做了个马虎清洁，即使伊娃从未因男孩弄脏衣物做出指责，维吉尔也会在看到它们时蹙起眉头推开胞弟好尽可能远离一点。

他决意把羊羔带给维吉尔玩，他确信他的哥哥百分百会因为前腿那块深色斑点喜欢上它，没准会为此放下书籍摸摸小羊头顶被未发育犄角顶起的鼓包，但丁难以抑制为幻想中的即将发生的场面露出傻笑，同时心里有一块却为这只小畜生比他更能博取到维吉尔注意而隐晦泛起妒意。在这场不均等拉锯中他放缓脚步，抱着羊羔扭扭捏捏绕了谷仓三圈才，等到喜悦占据绝大部分，掩盖过丁点微不足道酸涩才彻底走进进去。

“维吉，快出来——看看我为你带了什么！”男孩嗓音因兴奋而过于拔高，尴尬变声期令他听起来像只聒噪鸭子。

回应来的不是那么及时，只有没被捆扎牢固的几根稻穗从草垛顶端飘落试图就这么打发走他，然而但丁肯定他固执冷淡的哥哥就躲在这儿，嗨，伊娃前脚刚离开他就看到维吉尔带着那本从不离手的诗集迅速躲进来，如果没人打搅他就能抱着几张纸片这么一动不动自个待上一整天，当然，只要他恼人的双胞胎弟弟执意做块黏糊牛皮糖就得彻底排除这假设。

但丁坚持不懈对着每个角落里的空气喊叫了一会，只要耐心足够维吉尔总会不堪其扰做出回应。

“维吉，哥哥，你在哪？”

“别吵了，但丁，我就在这儿。” 祈祷你能闭嘴安分上哪怕半分钟。年长些男孩声音从闲置在正中央的废弃水车里传出来，但丁明明只看到腐朽木头投射出的大片阴影。

他抱着羔羊欢快跑过去，嘴巴依旧止不住小声嘟囔“老天，你可真会找地方，我找了你好久，鬼才会想到钻进这儿躲着。”

“要是你愿意多看而不单指望无用嚷嚷没准能早点发现我。”维吉尔刻薄地指出，同样经历变声却偏心将他的恶毒言语滋润成块温润清凉薄荷糖。导致但丁次次在兄长说话时不由自主凑更近试图将其含进耳根——就像现在，男孩弓着身子想要将自己和小动物一同塞进木框架空隙，不请自来强硬分享水车内狭小空间。在但丁一条腿即将成功迈进狭窄私人领土时，维吉尔用靴底抵在他的腰背阻止了接下来不切实际行动。

“出去，但丁，这儿装不下我们两个。”他给出精准分析时不自觉微蹙眉头，令这话看上去像是驱逐命令。但丁顺着兄长裸露在空气的白皙小腿看到圆润膝盖，最后将视线焦距在那张和他相似却挂着些许不耐面孔时恼火油然而生。

“不，想都别想，我一定得进来，别以为所有事都能如你愿。”  
年轻且浮躁男孩很快将初衷丢出脑子，放开对那只随他动作挤压而发出痛苦嚎叫的软绵幼崽，全身心投入将自己塞进水车中空这茬，这过程中维吉尔踩着他那只靴子的坚硬跟部与衣料下接触那片皮肤像点着了火，越发鲜明痛起来，但丁咬牙忽视了所有。

他手掌把持那几根破旧木头持续承受蛮力抖动着发出不详咯吱声时维吉尔率先做出让步，他放轻力道，缓慢收回那条造成僵持局面的腿——避免但丁因为失去支撑而猛栽向他。

“我们可以待在外面，如果你还执意挂在这儿，天黑前我都没法看到你找到的新玩意。”  
更早慧的男孩约莫猜到他幼稚胞弟是在和什么较劲，于是维吉尔缓和表情，有意将话题引向不那么容易引起争执那部分。  
“现在，让开。”

他成功了，尽管并不如表现出那么想知道，但放下书本眨眨眼睛这种卓略微装拙劣假象糊弄但丁轻而易举，年幼男孩显然因为他兄弟展露出难得柔软而无措起来，愣愣盯着维吉尔揉去浅色睫毛上沾染那片灰尘才后知后觉想起那只逃跑的羔羊，正处于变幻无常的年纪又令他显而易见沮丧起来。

“我想你已经看过了，那是只小羊，但他逃跑了，就在刚才我想凑近点给你摸摸。” 他挫败的抓着身旁稻草絮站起来，这次没去管衬衫上那片鞋印。急于挽回什么似的迫切补充道“——不过如果你愿意，我们还能去鸡舍用麻杆捉蚁蛉。”

“我们不去用麻杆捉蚁蛉。” 维吉尔顿了顿，想到愚笨且无趣幼弟总会折腾出各种琐事搅浑他周身安静的空气，如果不即使应许没准接下来一整天都会耗费在但丁的胡搅蛮缠，

“但我们可以再去找找你说的那头羊。在那之后，你得完全听从我指示来办件事。”——况且他正困扰于如何纡尊降贵开口请求兄弟协同验证某个早晨才在自纸制品上了解的新奇认知，而眼下但丁将机会送上门来，维吉尔没有拒绝的道理。

“我爱你维吉——当然！就这么说定了！”但丁没有丝毫犹豫答应下来并爆发出一声欢呼，抱着他兄弟学老爸那样，梳着一丝不苟背头的白毛脑袋，在脸颊上响亮亲了一口，至此他天真又贫瘠的脑瓜里对维吉尔即将提出的未知要求依旧停留在“一整天不许打搅他读书，让出晚餐后的蓝莓派”种种。年长男孩对留下的口水印未来得及做出指责前，便被他安分不下一刻的激动兄弟扯着手腕拖出谷仓。

现实是他们绕着庞大农场边缘转了整整一周也没能碰到那只逃窜的小畜生，在但丁打着哈欠困倦揉眼时维吉尔提议返回谷仓拿取落下的书籍，为了防止玷污纸页他离开时小心翼翼将其藏在高处，但丁努力瞪大那对蓝绿眼睛同意了这个提议，维吉尔盯着又一个哈欠后顺胞弟脸颊滚落的疲惫泪水，怀疑这个蠢蛋压根没听明白自己说了什么。

通常来讲，从烈日高照到夕阳西下的普通循环并不足以将永远精力充沛的但丁消耗殆尽，如果中途幼稚鬼没有死缠着他哥哥强硬分享“麻杆捉蚁蛉”与“经过鸡舍并钻进去搅个翻天覆地”那么他这会儿绝不情愿乖乖被牵着手走回去并安静带着，在维吉尔再次拿起书本时一言不发倒在他兄弟有些硌人的大腿上眼皮打架。

======

“起来。”维吉尔推搡胞弟不能再糟的脑袋时，但丁正枕在他大腿上昏昏欲睡，精力再旺盛的男孩也不能在农场探索了整天后依旧精神饱满。但丁不情不愿睁开眼，银发灾难般粘在额头上，他只能勉强透过发丝间隙看到夕阳透过谷仓小圆窗打在兄长鼻梁上，通红光束自中将他一分为二，一半五官被傍晚隐去棱角柔和至朦胧，另一半眉眼依旧冷硬的就像维吉尔本人。

“是妈咪回来了吗？”他揉着眼艰难爬起来，朝兄长不太能看清那面开口，乖巧地像只刚睡醒还没搞清状况，甘愿任人摆弄的狗崽。

“还没有。”他的腿有些发麻，仍然能还算冷静的提出条件。“但我需要你把裤子脱掉。”他粗鲁的拨弄开但丁遮挡视线那些头发，在兄弟的嘶气中冷静补充。

“你早上答应过我，去遵从某件事——那就是我现在想观察你的生殖器。”维吉尔自以为能装作不经意，毫无波澜说出这句，为此他私下演练了多次。事实上效果不太尽意人意，他在“生殖器”发音上磕绊了几次才不那么标准的吐出来。尽管一个迷迷糊糊的但丁多半不会注意到这些细节，但不妨碍维吉尔觉得这话出自位准诗人之口本身就过于不堪。

“操，你真该学着对你的兄弟好点——以及你刚才说什么？”但丁揉搓着他麻木头皮，企图让自己好受些，他还停留在脱裤子那部分。

维吉尔对此一无所知，他不确定但丁是否故意让他重复而感到难堪，如果是，他可能得大失所望，毕竟有些难以启齿事儿一旦脱口而出反而变得容易，年长男孩吸了口气，比第一次更加自然流畅的说出“如果可以，我想观察你的生殖器。”为了这个请求不那么唐突，他惺惺作态的补充上敬语“请。”

有一会，但丁只看到兄长浅粉色唇瓣开开合合，唇峰因干燥微微翘起一角死皮，这次他完全听清了却难以理解这么做的含义。  
男孩缓慢眨了眨眼，困惑反问“你想看我的鸡鸡，老爸说那是男孩用来尿尿的地方，你也有同样的，为什么不看自己。”

“我们是双胞胎，我只是想知道包括那活区别在哪。”没被直截了当拒绝给了年长男孩继续下去的勇气，他先前就预料到但丁听到要求便会反悔，为此维吉尔搬出冠冕堂皇的腹稿，并临场掺杂上一点激将，确信但丁准会轻易上钩“没准就是那儿没长好才让你幼稚又愚蠢。”

“去你的，混蛋，我的玩意很好，他以后会比你的，还有你见过的所有都大！”但丁被言语挑衅到肉眼可见的从耳尖红至脖根，他绞尽脑汁想用更恶毒下流话反驳回去，不过贫瘠词汇量没能批准他这么做，只好尽其所能发挥嗓门大优势，气势上至少不甘示弱那般吼回去。

“口说无凭，你得证明给我看。”维吉尔循循善诱，眼里流露狡诈压根没费心遮掩。

火气上头的年幼斯巴达之子果不其然迈进圈套，在他哥哥话音未落时便气急败坏扯下裤子，松垮外裤被轻易蹬开，纯白底裤不那么容易脱掉，但丁展露下体时那块棉布只能堪堪卡在一只脚踝处。

维吉尔把握时机迅速贴近他，在幼弟被羞耻淹没前单膝跪下，托起耷拉在双腿间的稚嫩性器装模作样研究了一会，便绕过它摸向藏在更深处暗部里的会阴——但丁被泛着凉意的手指触碰腿间凹陷时夸张地嚎叫出声，然而那里意料之外光溜平滑，什么多余东西也没出现。他不知在难过还是庆幸中隐晦叹了口气。

“嘶——哥，别碰那儿，好痒。”被潮热吐息击中时，但丁极为明显的打了个颤栗，接着才使劲并拢双腿像是这时候才明白过来袒露下身似乎算得上件难堪事，即使他们是兄弟也从未这样。嘿！伊娃连洗澡都会将两人分开呢！好在他更进一步觉得这事太超过前，维吉尔微冷指尖已抽离他的下体。唯独指甲最后刮擦过那块皮肤烫到惊人。

他的兄长垂着眼睫不知又在思考什么，即使但丁再不愿意承认维吉尔也总是比他高上那么一点，现在他难得处于俯视观测到兄长发旋中央裸露出的粉嫩头皮，胡乱想着维吉尔没见过他的小兄弟相应的他也同样没见过他的，这不一点也公平，年幼男孩瞥了瞥嘴，毫不客气伸手摸向哥哥的头发。

维吉尔早有预知似的拍掉那只图谋不轨的手，头都懒得抬一下，仿佛对跪在兄弟腿间埋头思考这码事的不恰当毫无自知，尤其是但丁被呼出热气打在大腿内侧那股瘙痒刺激到扭来扭去险些将鸟甩上他的鼻尖。

“维吉，我觉得这有点奇怪，我能把裤子穿上吗？”

“闭嘴。”

但丁像被烫到舌头那样缩了缩脖子，他搞不明白维吉尔为何满足心愿看了他的鸡巴后又变得古怪凶狠，如果他隆起的眉头平时能夹进片树叶，那么现在就能夹死只苍蝇。被不符常态的恶毒兄弟摁住不安分乱晃腿脚时但丁承认他有些被吓到，默不作声任由维吉尔满怀不甘确认了一次——那儿真的什么都没有，才委屈巴巴被允许提上裤子。

他抓着裤腰在原地尴尬站了会儿，维吉尔显然一幅怒火中烧模样没想搭理他，接着才缓慢意识到维吉尔根本没打算给他看他的，那什么，生殖器。虽然他们那儿理应没什么不同，但丁也不觉得排泄器官有什么好看，但年幼男孩的好胜心绝不允许自己被兄弟占走一丁点便宜。

好胜斯巴达次子凑近几乎没有改变姿势，顺势压着自个小腿坐下的哥哥，腆着脸率先打破沉寂。

“你如愿看过我的，嗯，生殖器——该你了。”但丁提出无理要求时有些底气不足，微不可闻的推搡了下维吉尔的胳膊表示催促。

“那是你为了遣使找那头根本不存在动物的做下的许诺。”维吉尔阴沉着脸施舍了他一个眼神，警告他别想用碰过下体的手再碰他衬衫。但丁恹恹将手背在身后才冷淡补充道。

“而我从来没有答应过给你看我的。”

“这不公平，维吉，你这个独裁的恶魔，谁能知道你会有看别人鸡鸡这种恶心癖好。”但丁不依不饶攀向兄长脊背，试图扒下另一条黑短裤，仿佛没意识到他正在做的和他口中的恶心癖好别无二致。

维吉尔用力揪着胞弟一边脸颊企图将这个烦人精扯远点，而但丁对他短裤的执着远超想象，为了不那么轻易被甩出去他甚至将两条肉乎结实的腿交叉盘在兄弟小腹上。年长男孩余裕那条胳膊弯曲成肘撞在胞弟胸腔上。但丁发出一声闷哼，依旧坚定不移探向维吉尔裤头纽扣想要暴力撕毁它。

他差点再次被兄长那对儿挣扎的长腿踹到时一口咬上维吉尔的耳尖，那块白皙透亮的皮肤瞬间充血通红，含在口中险些烫坏粘膜，但丁固执的含着它就像对待维吉尔那条可怜短裤。

“给我看看嘛——哥哥，男孩能有什么不一样。”他含糊不清说，维吉尔的反抗幅度随即微弱下来，粗糙舌苔剐蹭他柔软敏感的耳廓令闷红迅速蔓延至脖颈。那是但丁挖掘出他不可多得的弱点，每当兄弟斗争间碰上没法用蛮力与撒娇解决的事他那无能的兄弟都会卑鄙利用这儿。

他们缠成一团诡异僵持了会儿，维吉尔抖着声音要求但丁放过他的耳朵。

“放开我，然后站远点，我会给你看。”

他不可一世兄弟几乎遮掩不住的软绵气腔令他感到新奇，毕竟此前他从未咬着那对敏感器官折磨那么久，因此在离开时但丁恋恋不舍磕紧牙关在片滚烫皮肤上留下块牙印。感到维吉尔为此像只被持住耳根的脆弱兔子般颤栗后比划出胜利手势，而后露出个缺少门牙的傻笑才松开缠着年长男孩的手脚。

不过他并没有严格按照要求那般站远些，而是如法炮制跪在维吉尔腿间挤出片位置，催促他哥哥扭扭捏捏摩挲纽扣的动作。等到斯巴达长子极为矜持将裤子褪到膝弯，再磨磨蹭蹭将纯色内裤边勾下来一点，年幼男孩已经急不可耐探头望向兄长胯间厚重阴影。

他端详了几秒乖顺垂耷着的前端，失望意识到那是和自己如出一辙的嫩芽后便迅速摸进更深处。

“哥哥，把腿分开一点，我什么也看不到。”  
但丁半张脸都埋在短裤里，声音沉闷又轰鸣着从下方击中他尾椎，莫名顺着整条脊柱都炸开阵细微电流，维吉尔在腰背突如其来的酸软中昏沉着脑子将腿根并得更紧。

这使得原本探进腿缝间尝试分开纤长有力腿部的手掌被夹在其中动弹不得，男孩不得不另寻蹊径艰难塞进另只手强硬将其掰开，毕竟蛮力方面维吉尔从不是对手。

“快点。”  
他用微不可闻的气音催促，随即意识到但丁将他的棉短裤脱到脚踝，同靴子纠缠成一团，令踢翻但丁再逃跑变得困难。尤其是被弟弟滚圆的手指摸到会阴时，这意图在他脑海中反复跃出并逐渐鲜明。

但丁仍不得要领的在兄长下身胡乱摸索，尽管他着实对男孩光溜溜的屁股提不起一点兴趣，坚持不过是妄图从维吉尔身上讨回应得报酬——直到他指尖触碰到一道紧密闭合的窄缝。

哇哦，他确信他见过所有男孩都没有这个，包括他自己。薄弱生理认知仅仅让他觉得一个独一无二的器官很酷，如果可能他也想拥有同样。

“这是什么？为什么我没有？”但丁询问，困惑中夹杂显而易见的的羡慕“明明我们是双胞胎——哪里都该一样。”

“蠢货——别”维吉尔刚想大声斥责弟弟别乱碰那道嵌在会阴的隐匿缝隙，但丁已经好奇而残忍的撩起一片阴唇，用拇指与食指轻轻掐住粉嫩肉瓣。酥麻痛感令他立即弓着腰将后半句话不上不下咽进嗓子眼。

年幼男孩两指撑至最大才完全看清被肉唇保护完好的稚嫩内里，维吉尔酥软无力的长腿终于难以支撑而半倚在但丁肩头，发育中少年突出的肩胛骨将圆润膝盖硌的通红。但丁如愿以偿肆意摆弄那两条腿，他将它们分至更开——被完全打开那处像是在腿间镶了只初生破茧羽翼未干透的蝶类，引诱他触碰中心瑟瑟发抖的深红内核，也许在很久之后他才会明白这是女孩独有的阴蒂，但无知并不妨碍他此刻魔愣似盯着通红突起并用指甲小心翼翼拨弄那颗青涩果实。

维吉尔忠实发出断续而压抑的喘息，但丁充耳不闻甚至更胆大地将指腹覆上将充血胀大的肉痘，在他妄图更近一步摸进阴唇严密包裹下更隐匿通道口时，小股水渍从中涌出打湿男孩手背，他起初有些厌恶的以为那是排泄物，却鬼使神差凑近像只用嗅觉探知新物的幼崽那般抽动鼻尖嗅了嗅，只闻到浅淡腥味。淘气鬼抬眼确认他的哥哥依旧用手掌捂住整张脸中致力于压抑惊呼时，悄悄将满手透明粘液抹在维吉尔卡在臀底的内裤上。

他不再敢打湿哒哒入口的注意，只好戳刺阴阜外部薄软组织，发现它们由淡粉变得通红，在他再次萌生出用舌尖品尝逐渐探头的小粒果实是否货真如同布丁上点缀草莓一般酸甜多汁的念头时，维吉尔用无处安放那只手的手指胡乱插进他乱糟糟的银发，被揪着那处发根连带头皮痛到他不住龇牙咧嘴。

“你……看够了吗？”

他停顿了两次，断续又严厉的说出来，但丁终于不情不愿离开那处圣所。而后迅速被维吉尔眼眶含着湿意还极力蹙眉摆出一副凶狠，前所未见的崭新模样吸引。

他不假思索用双臂圈住兄长的腰，将鼻尖埋进软绵布料，在洗涤剂清淡香味中拖长声调央求，要是再加上条摇晃的毛绒尾巴就和真正狗宝宝别无二致，

“哥，维吉，求你啦，能让我再看看吗，我还有些没看清——”

伊娃斯巴达总吃这套，维吉尔愤恨的想。刻意忽略他也同样会次次妥协，无论是耽搁阅读时光玩幼稚游戏，还是替他的蠢蛋弟弟完成作业。以及满足当下过于无理的请求，他扭过头，胸膛因为被胞弟手指无章法戳弄性器所未褪去的余温剧烈起伏——连带腿肚覆盖那层单薄肌肉也极不自然阵阵抽搐，像颗熟过头果实般艳红着脸的沉默了一会儿，在但丁咧着的嘴角僵掉下垂，以为这事就这么没戏时才细若蚊蝇呢喃。

“轻点。”

END.


End file.
